The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an apparatus and method for stunning poultry comprising a power source, a first device connected to a first pole of the power source for engaging the head of the poultry and a second device connected to the opposite pole of the power source for engaging another body part of the poultry. Improvements in such machines and methods are always needed in order to process poultry efficiently.